


The Sunday Morning Mission

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Future Fic, Hand Job, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster





	The Sunday Morning Mission

Niwa."

"mmphrghnmmfivemoreminutesmom...."

Through the sheets that Daisuke had pulled firmly up over his head, he could hear some kind of rustling. Rustle. Rustle. "I am most definitely not your mother, Niwa." The sound of a drawer opening and closing. "And it's nearly ten."

Daisuke nearly sat up in alarm at that. Nearly. He yawned into the pillow. "It's SUNDAY, Satoshi-kun...."

"It's STILL nearly ten. Are you going to stay in bed all day?"

*Sounds good to me,* Dark muttered.

Daisuke didn't think that it sounded all that bad, either. He rolled over, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Yes?"

Sigh. "You're incorrigible."

Daisuke opened his eyes and smiled. Satoshi was standing at the dresser, shirtless, toweling his hair, another towel wrapped around his waist. In the slanting sunlight from the window, the beads of water on his back glistened gold. Daisuke's eyes followed one particularly large drop as it found the channel of Satoshi's spine and slid down to soak into the towel at his hips. He had always thought that Satoshi was sexy, but he had to admit that no Krad to suck out Satoshi's energy like a leech plus an hour of running a day equaled...mrrr....

Satoshi snorted. "Oh, and I would like you to know that your hair is strangling the bathroom sink drain again."

Daisuke yawned, stretching his arms up over his head. The sheet slid down over his chest to pool around his belly. "Mou, Satoshi-kun...you always blame me...."

Satoshi tossed a deadpan look over his shoulder, "The clog was much, MUCH more red than blue, Daisuke."

"Oh."

"Believe me, I checked the trap."

Daisuke made a face. "Ew." He rallied, smiling, stretching again and watching how Satoshi's eyes were drawn to his naked chest. Daisuke wriggled casually a bit, so that the sheet fell down a little more, hiding a smile as Satoshi's eyes flicked down and then away. "Well, so there WAS some blue. So your hair was in on it, too. Takes a team effort and all."

Satoshi folded his towel and laid it precisely over the back of the chair by the dresser. "I'm sure that it was reeled into trouble completely against its will by a very bad influence. Like someone else I know."

Daisuke blinked, smiling sleepily, his nails scratching over his chest. "Uh huh. Sure."

Satoshi's eyes dipped toward the movement, then away, his mouth twisting in slight annoyance.

Daisuke contemplated him, using his internal Hiwatari-to-English dictionary to translate the slight annoyance into, "Dammit, Daisuke, MUST you make me look at you?"

*Reel him in, Daisuke.*

:Dark, will you please shut the hell up?:

Dark hmmphed, but subsided. (Daisuke had made it clear rather early on in his sexual career that he didn't do exhibitionism, and Dark had been rather suspiciously compliant about it. Daisuke had to wonder if Dark was just somewhere where Daisuke couldn't hear him, watching quietly. With popcorn.)

Daisuke put on his Daisuke Super Special Slightly-Sexy-Yet-Sweet Smile #3.

Satoshi coughed, picking up his towel again distractedly and starting to towel his hair again.

Daisuke yawned again, finally fully awake. Time to commence his usual Sunday morning mission. He narrowed his eyes slightly, calculating. Hmm...Satoshi was not watching him anymore. Very pointedly not watching him. In fact, he was paying much more attention to drying his hair than any man should have to. But he was also within grabbing distance of the bed. And staying there. With nothing but a towel on.

Hiwatari-to English translation: I am Not Watching you, but I am fully aware that you are naked on that bed, and I wouldn't be All That Perturbed if you dragged me down to do something I probably should not approve of but would enjoy immensely, even if I will probably grouse and make a frowny face that you'll have to kiss away.

It was, Daisuke pondered, amazing how much Satoshi-kun could communicate simply by standing there.

Daisuke wrapped his fingers around Satoshi's wrist, pulling and rolling.

Satoshi, as predicted, groused loudly ("NiWA!") and frowned, though Daisuke thought that said frown was really not up to Hiwatari Standards. But then, really, Satoshi had difficulty, Daisuke had noticed, with producing full-fledged Frowns when Daisuke was sprawled atop him. The best he could do was feign disinterest, which never quite worked very well, either. He tried, though. "Niwa. What do you think you're doing?"

Daisuke crawled up the few requisite inches so he could nuzzle into Satoshi's neck. He would have liked to kiss him, but Satoshi was rather adamant about morning breath, and Daisuke didn't feel like getting up to go brush his teeth. By the time he'd gotten back, Satoshi likely would be up and about, requiring the mission to start all over again. And in some other part of the house, probably. Not that Daisuke had ever let something as trivial as being away from the bed stop him. "Being a bad influence on you." He licked at Satoshi's collarbone. "Don't worry, you can blame it all on me."

*Oooh, nice comeback.*

:DARK. GO.:

*Ok, ok, going....*

Daisuke had, over the past few years, made a study of the elusive Hiwatarius satoshius's mating habits. Mating overtures were usually met with the Frown and the Grouse. At this point, the potential partner had to use his powers of deduction to determine whether said Frown and Grouse were genuine, or merely for show. Daisuke, thankfully, had more than enough case study data to determine that this was one of the times when his particular Hiwatarius satoshius was just being silly. He cheerfully ignored the protests in favor of licking the stray drops of water that the towel had missed off of Satoshi's chest.

That stopped the protests pretty quickly and brought out the second stage in the mating dance: the Reluctant Capitulation. Satoshi's hands crept up to Daisuke's back, stroking slightly cool and damp over warm skin, and Daisuke nurtured the Capitulation stage by making an approving sound against Satoshi's neck and giving a little encouraging wriggle. And if said wriggle involved a lot of hip action and Satoshi's thigh, all the better. Evidently Satoshi agreed, as he bowed his back a bit, pressing up against Daisuke's weight.

Daisuke smiled, laying his cheek over Satoshi's heart, his fingers playing gently over Satoshi's nipple as he replicated the wriggle, putting a bit more rhythm into it. "Mmm...."

"Niwa...ah!...I just showered...."

Ah, a continuation of the Reluctant Capitulation step: the Lame Protest. Daisuke licked his way down Satoshi's chest, tasting clean skin. "You can take another one," he pointed out.

"Nnn...I need to...to...go do..."

"Yes?" A flicker of tongue over a particularly lovely curve of rib.

"...to go do...."

"Yeeeees? Go do what?" A nuzzle into the soft belly skin.

"...something...."

Daisuke shook his head, his hair deliberately tickling over Satoshi's stomach, as he pulled away Satoshi's towel like a magician revealing a particularly awesome trick. "That's not very convincing, Satoshi-kun."

Satoshi fixed him with a significantly weakened version of the Frown. "You...are evil."

Daisuke fixed him with Super Special Daisuke Genki Innocent-Yet-Sweet Smile #2. Then shifted into position, rubbing their shafts together and wrapped both hands around them. "Mmnot evil. OOOOoooh...."

Satoshi's hands scrabbled at Daisuke's hips, his own rolling up again into Daisuke's hands. Daisuke shivered as he started to thrust, too, the feel of them sliding past each other, wetting each other, getting really exciting really fast. He looked down, to savor the sight of Satoshi's head fallen back in pleasure, firmly in the grip of the Oh God Yes stage. THAT was definitely Daisuke's favorite stage.

Things moved really fast after that, both of them thrusting and sliding and Satoshi DEMANDING under Daisuke, all that lean strength put into holding Daisuke right THERE just in case he even THOUGHT about moving away, but Daisuke wanted more skin, pulling away a hand long enough to pull Satoshi's shoulder, rolling them onto their sides so he could snuggle up close, chest to chest, and OH that was so much better, both of them panting into the other's neck, and Daisuke's hands flashing faster and faster between them, and Daisuke bit his lip, trying so hard not to come just yet, not just yet, and it was the final, glorious feel of Satoshi groaning and flexing and spilling hot all over his hands that pushed Daisuke over the edge, making him shudder and come so hard he saw STARS....

Time resumed its normal pace a moment later, as Satoshi wriggled a bit, signalling the beginning of the Ew Why Must Sex Be So Messy Ew stage. Daisuke knew that that stage would lead to another shower semi-immediately if not dealt with properly. He grabbed the sheet, pulling it up to clean them off.

"Niwa, the SHEET--"

"I'll change them."

"But--"

"I've got it." Daisuke firmly kicked the offending sheet off the bed, then pulled up the blanket over them, wrapping Satoshi in his arms. "See?"

"O...okay." Satoshi sighed, nuzzling into Daisuke's neck. "As soon as we get up," he insisted.

"Yep. As soon as we get up," Daisuke assured him, meaning it. He would promise Satoshi the moon if it would prolong this stage. The ever-elusive, fleeting Post-Coital Snuggly stage. He'd discovered that it worked best if one took advantage of Satoshi's natural male tendency to be sleepy after sex. Provide warmth, a soft surface, privacy, and Daisuke's body, and more than likely, snuggling would commence.

This time was no exception, Satoshi curling into Daisuke's body in a way that tried to look like he wasn't, which didn't work too well. Daisuke tried to preserve his dignity by not commenting on it, just holding him close and sighing contentedly.

*Aaaw, you two look so cute.*

:DARK....:

*Ok, ok, sorry.....*

All in all, Daisuke considered the mission a success.


End file.
